


rest your arms, and rest your legs

by piperreynas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Banter, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, this is so soft oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperreynas/pseuds/piperreynas
Summary: dreyna + domestic + nighttime // written for day 2 of the pjosapphicweeks: domestic.





	rest your arms, and rest your legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nixy_stix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixy_stix/gifts).



> i love these girls so much omg; for fee, in light of recent events :)))))))))))))))))

"ugh," reyna sighs, rolling over in bed. she cracks one eye open to watch her girlfriend frown at the ceiling like it's offended her like she's been doing for the past hour.

drew smiles at her when she feels her move soft and sweet and reyna smiles back because she can't help it. they both laugh a little, high on the thrill of being able to do this, be  _them_ , without being punished for it and it's...nice. more so than reyna thinks she deserves. then drew goes back to glaring and reyna groans quietly.

reyna loves drew, so much so that it sometimes feels dangerous, painful almost, but she loves her sleep just a little bit more and drew isn't exactly helping her get it, so really she has no other option but to ask, "why are you still up?"

drew huffs angrily. "can't sleep," she says, turning to face reyna and watching blearily as reyna sighs and scoots over. "what're you doing?"

"helping you," reyna says, more coherently than she usually does anything at this time of night.

a few seconds later drew feels the tip of reyna's nose against her collarbone and laughs. "you sure it's me you're helping?" she asks, carding a hand through reyna's hair gently. her girlfriend laughs too and smiles into the soft skin of drew's neck, only to draw back a second later. "something wrong?" drew asks, peering at her through bleary eyes.

"yeah," reyna mutters, "you're a human ice cube that's what's wrong."

drew makes a noise in the back of her throat. "if i'm an ice cube, you're a fucking furnace."

she feels rather than sees reyna frown. "am not," she insists.

"are too," drew says grinning; she knows exactly how riled up reyna gets when she starts shit like this. it's hilarious to watch, even if it's in the middle of the night. reyna raises her self up on her elbows and leans her forehead against drew's. drew's grin grows even wider as reyna nuzzles into the hollow where her shoulder meets her neck.

"am not," reyna repeats half-heartedly, more smug than annoyed. she runs a hand up drew's side. drew startles, unconciously jumping away from reyna's grip. reyna narrows her eyes. "did you-?"

"i didn't do anything," drew says, trying to make her way to the other side of the bed. reyna follows.

"you're ticklish," reyna says, grinning.

" _no_ ," drew says, unconvincingly, squirming as reyna slips a hand under her shirt. "i just don't...wait-reyna stop-" she breaks out into peals of laughter. " _reyna._ " she lets reyna dig her fingers into the skin over her ribcage for a few seconds, then flips them suddenly, catching reyna off-guard.

"i don't appreciate being tickled," drew says softly. her hair falls around their faces like a curtain.

"that's alright," reyna says, her voice going low and soft. "i definitely appreciate this." drew's answering laugh is swallowed by reyna's smiling mouth.

they're not getting much sleep tonight which doesn't bode well for their meeting tomorrow, but drew finds it doesn't matter as long as she gets this: reyna's hands, and her clever mouth and the tiny gasps that leave her lips as drew pulls her closer.


End file.
